Uzumaki Duo
by Mr. Moore
Summary: Uzumaki Duo is a creative text that tells a similar story of "Naruto" with a few changes here and there that may change the course of history in the Naruto world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of this.

Naruto and Haruto Uzumaki were born into the leaf village. When they were just infants, their parents, Kushina and the 4th hokage risked their lives to save both boys. Over the years the two brothers grew up in the leaf village looking after each other and studying at the leaf academy to become ninjas. Naruto is the funnier, and a bit of a rebel, while Haruto is the same, yet is known to be one of the best ninja in the academy. While both boys are sometimes childish (especially Naruto) and don't take things too seriously, what they don't realize is that one of them contains a special power hidden within them. Naruto, the rowdier of the two contains a secret power known as the 9 tailed fox spirit.

The sun had risen early on a warm summer morning and Haruto had gotten up and stopped both his and Naruto's alarm. "Hey Naruto wake up!" Naruto, still asleep with drool running down his mouth, did not hear his brother and continued snoring as obnoxiously as he always had. Haruto sighed, he stood thinking for a second, then yelled: "WELLLLL, I GUESS IM GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE THEN. AFTER ALL, NARUTO'S ASLEEP SO LOOKS LIKE THEIRS NO COMPETITION!."

Immediately, Naruto opened his eyes and jumped up. "YEAH RIGHT! LIKE IM GONNA LET SOMEONE LIKE YOUUUU BECOME HOKAGE! IM GONNA BECOME HOKAGE BEFORE YOU, BELIEVE IT!"

As both brothers looked at each other, a smirk emerged on both of their faces, then Haruto said: "Ha-ha now that's the brother I know!" and Naruto replied with a dorky smile and both brothers fist bumped each other.

Naruto scurried quickly to where he had left his head band and admired it for a quick second. "Can you believe this Haruto? We are true ninja!"

Haruto walked towards his brother and took his headband. "Yeah, here, let's put our headbands on together! As a kind of symbol of our respect for one and other!"

Haruto took Naruto's headband and tied it to his head, then Naruto took his brothers headband and tied it loosely onto Haruto's head. "I tied yours a little loose, because while we may be equals now, we both know who's gonna be Hokage!" Haruto scoffed at Naruto, then both brothers went to the kitchen, ate some-what of a smelly breakfast (expired food), then head out to the academy.

When Naruto and his brother got to the academy, they walked up the stairs to their usual seats (way in the back). As they were walking up, Shikamaru greeted Haruto, then caught Naruto's eyes and looked at him in a weird way "Whoa whoa whoa, Naruto, what are you doing here? This is GRADUATES only!"

Naruto pointed up at his headband and said to Shikamaru: "Check it out Shikamaru, see this? IM. ." Shikamaru looked at both of them confused as Naruto rubbed it in his face and Haruto nodding along.

When the brothers got to their seats Haruto was greeted by his somewhat rival, Kiba, who was happy to see him. "Hey Haruto! You ready for the big day?"

"Yeah thanks Kiba! I can't believe that we are finally going to become ninja!" While Haruto and Kiba continued reminiscing of the good old days, Akamaru barked notifying Kiba of Naruto's presence.

"What's that boy? You smell what?" Kiba looked behind Haruto and immediately caught glimpse of Naruto. "Hey Haruto, what's your doofus brother doing here? This ceremony is for GRADUATES ONLY!" While Kiba continued babbling and undermining Naruto, Naruto paid no attention to him as his eyes were set on the two ninja fighting at the doorway, Sakura and Ino (Specifically Sakura).

As the two girls continued arguing over who was first in the door, Naruto stood up and shouted out: "HEY SAKURA! GOOD MORNING!" The classroom fell silent for a few short seconds, then Sakura (blushing and angry) yelled at him "YOU IDIOT", took her shoe and threw it at Naruto nailing him in the face. Immediately the whole class broke out in laughter, and Naruto fell back down to his chair, while his brother could only feel bad and face palm.

After a few minutes, both Sakura and Ino moved towards Sasuke's seat, at an attempt to flirt with him. Ino, the first to get to him told Sakura to step aside and watch here work her "magic". However, after only saying a few words, Ino had realized that Sasuke was paying no attention to her what-so ever and decided to take a seat.

Sakura, feeling the pressure walked up to Sasuke and shyly said "Um…good morning Sasuke." Sasuke did not respond, however, glanced at her for a second then lost interest and looked away. Right after Sakura had sat down next to Sasuke, Iruka (the instructor) had walked into the class room and silenced the rowdy room.

"Congratulations everyone! You are all new Genin and I am proud of every single one of you" As he said this, he glanced at Naruto and winked. Naruto, grinning like an idiot, simply gave Iruka a thumbs up with excitement. "Now, I will separate all of you into your new three man squads. These squads will be like your family, you will eat with them, fight with them, laugh with them, and even possibly die alongside them. Now, let me begin!" As Iruka began calling out the squads, Naruto squirmed with excitement as he could not wait to see who his lifelong partners and squad members will be. Iruka was now halfway finished, and finally got to Naruto's squad.

"Squad Seven, Naruto…" Naruto, excited to hear his name, jumped up in excitement and yelled happily. Shikamaru, annoyed as hell, muttered to his friend Choji

"That kid is such a drag, I would hate to be paired with a guy like Naruto" Choji nodded as he stuffed his face with bbq potato chips, then Iruka yelled at Naruto to sit down and continued.

"…Shikamaru Nara…" Immediately Shikamaru stood up and yelled at Iruka. "WHAT?! You've got to be joking! I refuse to be paired up with this monkey!" Shikamaru, pointing at the "Monkey" (Naruto), pleaded Iruka to change his partner. Pissed due to all the interruptions, Iruka denied Shikamaru's request and sat him down as he continued…

"…and Hinata Hyuga!" After saying this, Hinata looked at Naruto, blushed, and thought "I'm going to be paired with Naruto?!"

Iruka then continued, "Alright, Squad Eight, Mei Sarutobi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Soma Soma." As Kiba heard this he thought to himself.

"So, my team mates are Mei and Soma. Well it's a shame I got pit with that perv Soma, if anything he may even be worse that Naruto. However, I guess Mei makes up for him. After all Mei is the granddaughter of the third hokage, and apparently is known to be one of the best kunoichi ever in the history of the academy.

"Alright everyone, next up is squad nine which will be…Haruto Uzumaki…" Haruto got excited and waited patiently to see who his partners will be… "Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno."

Sakura, having not heard Sasuke's name in her squad broke into tears as she thought: "Not only am I not with my Sasuke…but this means…" Slowly Sakura turned to Ino who was sticking her tough out to her.

"Squad Ten, Sasuke Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka!" Sasuke, glaring back at both his members, was pissed. "Ugh, of all the people…"

As Iruka closed his book, he walked close to the students. "Alright, tomorrows a big day. Each of you will report back here tomorrow to be assigned your senseis. Now, you are all free to go, and be ready to start your adventure tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Next morning, Naruto had woken up alongside his brother and they both finished their regular morning routine and left to the academy.

As Naruto entered the class room, he saw Shikamaru and Hinata siting together next to the window, so he ran over to them and sat down next to Hinata. "Hey you guys! Isn't this great! You know, you should really be grateful for Iruka putting you two in my squad, cuz after all, you're looking at the next Hokage!"

Hinata, whose face was battered with red of shyness, chuckled along with Naruto shyly and nodded. "Um yes um… It's great that we are all a part of the same squad Naruto..."

Shikamaru on the other hand, whose face could resemble that of an annoyed turtle, was not pleased at all. "Listen Naruto, I think Kiba's mutt over there has got a better chance than YOU at becoming Hokage…geez this is such a drag…"

One by one each of the Sensei's came in taking their students until the three stooges where the last ones left.

Naruto was pacing back and forth through the room impatiently waiting for his sensei. "Aw come on! What's taking our Sensei so long? Everyone else is on some cool adventure while we are still stuck here waiting!"

"Pipe down!" Shikamaru replied. "He's probably just got caught up with something, besides; waiting in this calm peaceful room isn't that bad actually."

Then Hinata also replied: "Don't worry Naruto; I'm sure our sensei will be here soon…"

Just then, a fog of smoke exploded in the middle of the classroom. As Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata turned their heads quickly to the smoke, a dark figure started to appear.

"ARE YOU READY?"

As the three stood their confused, with blank faces, Shikamaru replied in confusion: "…Ready for what? What the hell does that mean?"

As the Smoke disappeared, a middle aged man emerged. He had white hair, a nose ring, and funky looking attire. He whipped his hair back and forth then stomped one foot on the ground and stood their grinning.

"And who the Hell are you?" asked Shikamaru.

The man stood there and stared at all three of them. "Who am I?... WHO AM IIIII?"

…

"I am none other than one of the three sanin of the Leaf village, none other than one of the greatest writers in history, NONE OTHER than the sexiest man in the Leaf, MY NAME IS JARAYAAAAAA! AND I Will BE YOUR SENSEI!"

The three looked at this man each differently, Hinata, a bit confused yet was not rude so nodding and smiling at Jaraya, Naruto, drooling with admiration at the finest piece of work he had ever seen, and Shikamaru, with a cold, blank, dead face.

"Very well" Jiraya said, "Now that you all know who I am, why don't you tell me a little about yourselves, tell me your name, hobbies, and favorite food. Now…hmmm who would like to go first?"

Naruto, almost peeing his pant, ran around the room with his hand up yelling "ME ME ME ME ME I WANNA GO FIRST PICK ME!"

"…Hmmmmm how aboutttt" Jiraya looked around then pointed his finger at Shikamaru. "You."

"Ugh, what a drag. My name is Shikamaru Nara. My favorite hobby is to play shogi with my dad or anyone else who's up for the challenge. And my favorite food is probably…well I don't really care actually whatever really suits me so long as it's edible.

"Very well" Jiraya replied. "Now, I guess since we started on the right, we'll just move to the left with you girl. Naruto was pissed at not being able to go first OR second but he came to the conclusion that his sensei was simply saving the best for last.

Hinata, getting a little red because Naruto was listening (Not really), answered the three questions cautiously. "Well uh… My name is Hinata Hyuga; I love doing just about anything really, and my favorite food is…uh…" Hinata then thought about what Naruto might say and remembered that he had always brought ramen when it was lunch time. "My favorite food is…um Ramen."

Jiraya be-little'd Hinata a little for being shy and too general, but Naruto gave her a thumbs up and said: "Ha-ha awesome job Hinata, you're really cool!" Hinata simply thanked Naruto, then turned and blushed even more with happiness.

Alright, last, and probably least is YOU Naruto…

Naruto was confused as to how his sensei new his name, but brushed it off as he was too excited to present himself. "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, here we go"

"MY FAVORITE HOBBY IS TO EAT RAMEN, MY FAVORITE FOOD IS ROMEN, I REALLY LIKE THE MIROWAVED RAMEN, BUT I HATE WHEN YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR IT TO GET READY."

Jiraya chuckled a little as he thought Naruto was quite entertaining and replied: "Well…is that it?"

Naruto grew a smirk on his face then said: "AND TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE THAT'S EVER LIVED, THAT WAY THE WHOLE WORLD WILL STOP DISRESPECTING ME AND TREATING ME LIKE IM SOMEBODY, SOMEBODY SPECIAL."

"Well now Naruto!" Jiraya smiled with please and admiration, "That's quite a statement…that being said, if you want to be Hokage, you're first going to have to become a true ninja first. Now that we are all done with our little introductions, follow me and I will take you to where your first mission will be.

…Down at the training grounds…

As they walked down to the training grounds all Shikamaru could think of was the statement Jiraya had said earlier to them (you're first going to have to become true ninja first). Shikamaru thought to himself: "What did our sensei mean by that…? Aren't we already true ninja?"

When the squad got to the three posts Jiraya turned to them and had them sit down. "Alright, now I know what they told you at graduation… but, what they didn't tell you is that there would be another test to PROVE that you are all worthy of being Genin.

Shikamaru stood up and exclaimed: "WHAT you mean we are not Genin yet?" Naruto, also pissed by this stood up as well. "Yeah what do you mean we are not Genin yet? Then what the hell was that graduation ceremony for?"

"Shut up you fools!" Jiraya quickly pimp slapped both of them back to the ground. "That graduation was merely a show of candidates who were qualified to have a chance to become Genin. Now…" a small purvey grin emerged on Jiraya's face. "If you will be able to pass my test…then you will be able to become a Genin..."

The three ninja glanced at each other, and then glanced back at their sensei.

"Alright, it's time to begin. Remember these two names…Anko Mitarashi, and Tsunade Senju. Your mission…if you choose to do so, will be to bring me each of these two ladies PANTIES!"


	3. Chapter 3

All three of them stood there staring at Jiraya with glazed faces. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Shikamaru yelled.

"I SAID, if you want to become Genin, find me and bring me the panties of Anko Mitarashi, and Tsunade Senju. And, whoever brings me a pantie first will not have to do the second task that I ask of them."

Each of the three looked at each other, Naruto with sweat running down his brow, Shikamaru, just dead by this point, and Hinata, blushing at the fact that she has to go get another woman's panties.

"Alright squad..." Shikamaru was trying to figure out a way so that they wouldn't have to get the panties, and they could each still pass without doing Jiraya's second task. "Naruto…Hinata, I know we all don't want to do this so…" Shikamaru looked at Naruto who was nodding, then looked at Hinata who was doing the same. "If we can all just…!"

Immediately Naruto dashed towards the Leaf village leaving his two comrades in the dust as he thought to himself: "There is NO WAY that I am not becoming a Genin just because of some stupid mission!"

"Bastard!" Shikamaru thought as he trailed behind Naruto trying to catch up with him.

Hinata, who was still sitting in the training grounds had decided to forfeit the competition due to the fact that she thought both of the other two deserved it, plus, she did not want to take part in the mission what so ever. However, Jiraya who had noticed she was not moving one bit told her that if she did not at least try, then she would be sent back to the academy.

"Oh…um well okay." Hinata then stood up and headed towards the village.

Meanwhile, Naruto was already in the village and had entered Ichiraku ramen where he asked the owner of the store where he could find either of the two women and where they lived.

The man paused for a minute, and then explained where Anko Sensei had lived. Naruto thanked the man and ran out of the store to the location.

Shikamaru, who was just outside of the shop, was talking to an old merchant when he saw Naruto dash out of the store. Immediately Shikamaru new that Naruto had figured something out (due to how fast he was going), and followed him without Naruto noticing.

As Naruto got to the House the shop owner had told him about, he climbed up to the top porch, picked the lock of the sliding door, and entered the dark room of the house slowly. Across the room Naruto saw a wardrobe that had the word SUCSESS written all over it. Naruto slowly tip-toed down the room to the wardrobe, opened it, picked up a black pair of panties, then turned around slowly until…

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Naruto stopped in his tracks and was shocked as he could not move! "Hehe, Shadow Possession success."

"Ugh What the?! Shikamaru you rat!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru walked slowly closer to Naruto, and so did Naruto as he was under Shikamaru's Jutsu. As the two got close to each other, Shikamaru extended out his hand, which had made Naruto extend out the hand in which he was carrying the panties. "Hehe, too bad for you Naruto", Shikamaru snatched the panties out of Naruto's hands, and just then, a woman entered the room through the front entrance.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Anko sensei said as her face began to become red with rage!

Naruto and Shikamaru hugged each other with fear "Shikamaru this is the end!"

As multiple sweat drops ran down Shikamaru's face quickly, he tried to think of something fast. Quickly, Shikamaru dispelled the jutsu and both ninja ran out through the window. "Whew" thought Naruto. That was a close one!

Just then, both boys heard yelling behind them, and sure enough it was Anko who was trailing behind quickly gaining on them. "YOU LITTLE BRATS! WHEN I CATCH UP TO YOU IM GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE FOREST OF DEATH!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto exclaimed as they started running faster.

After a few daunting seconds, the two raced back to the training grounds where they both tripped over a root and landed right in front of Jiraya sensei and Hinata, who was holding up a pair of panties. As both boys stood up they noticed that all their efforts were for nothing.

"Well boys" Jiraya said, "Unfortunately for you two, Hinata brought back Tsunade's panties, and she did it before you two. Therefore…" Jiraya stopped and started to shiver as he looked behind the two boys. Shikamaru and Naruto, not noticing what had happened, also turned around and noticed Anko sensei right behind them. Both boys ran to Jiraya and hid behind him as they shivered in fear.

"Jiraya!" Anko exclaimed, "Is this your doing?" just then Jiraya looked shyly at Anko and said: "Whatttt? It's a training exercise. Come onnn it's for the good of the villa…" *WACK* Anko immediately pimp slapped Jiraya down to the ground and took her pantie back with her. Next time Jiraya… I won't go so easy on you!"

As Anko left, Jiraya stood up, dusted off his clothing and turned to give a dirty (and quite childish) look to Anko. Afterwards, he turned back to his squad. "Hinata, you are the winner and there for do not have to do my second task. Now, as for the whole ninja thing, you are all official Genin! All three of the squad members cheered and Naruto hugged Hinata in a friendly way making her get all red.

"Now…" Jiraya said, "I will give you your task tomorrow so go and get some rest, meet here tomorrow."

Jiraya left then both Shikamaru and Naruto looked at Hinata. "HINATA! How did you get the panties so fast?" Hinata looked at the two then played with her fingers… "Oh, well, don't tell Sensei but…I just went to the store and bought a new pair. And…told Sensei that they were Tsunade's.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of this.

Note: The previous two chapters have been over Jiraya's squad and whether they pass or fail to become true ninja's/Genin. The next few chapters will be over the same day, however, they will be over the other squads and whether they pass or fail.

Haruto awoke early in the morning, he also woke up Naruto, they eat breakfast, got ready, and left for the academy to meet their new Sensei's. When they got to the Academy, Haruto looked around and noticed way in the back Shino, who was sitting in the dark quietly. Haruto walked up the stairs and came up to Shino.

"Yo Shino! You mind if I sit next to you?"

Shino slowly turned to Haruto then replied: "Mhm."

Haruto sat next to Shino and twirled his thumbs around trying to think of something to say. Slowly he glanced at Shino and thought to himself, "You know, I guess I can handle a loudmouth like Naruto, or even someone competitive like Kiba…but this guy is just so weird and creepy."

Haruto, being sort of disappointed, looked around to see if he could spot his other team mate, Sakura. As he scanned the room, he noticed both her and Ino arguing around the front near Sasuke's table. At the time Haruto couldn't quite make out what they were arguing over, but he merely assumed it was for Sasuke, the same as it always has been.

"Welp, I never thought this would be the case but I think I actually prefer Shino more than I do Sakura…hmmm, annoying spaz vs quiet creep…quiet creep."

Just then a giant turtle walked into the room and shouted out: "Squad Nine!" Immediately Haruto and Shino stood up and Sakura turned around. "Squad nine follow me." As Shino, Haruto, and sad/gloomy Sakura walked out the door with the turtle, Haruto asked: "So uh, are you going to take us to our sensei sir?" and the tortious replied with a sort of annoyance, "Be quiet and follow me!"

After several hours of walking (due to the tortious being super slow), the squad finally made it to their destination point: At the top of the Hokage stone cliff. The turtle then sat down the squad and turned to face them. "My name… is Master Ningame, and from this point forward you will call me Sensei!" The squad members looked at each other with confusion, then Haruto replied: "Wait! You can't be our Sensei, you're just a Tur…!" Just then Sensei Ningame took out a cane and wacked Haruto upside the head with it *WACK*.

"And, you miserable children, there will be no use of the "T word" what-so-ever! You got that?!" After Haruto had massaged the bruise he got up and asked: "And what's the "T word" Sensei?" *WACK* Sensei Ningame hit Haruto again in the same spot.

"The "T word" you dumb ass!"

Shino, feeling bad for Haruto, moved closer to his ear so their Sensei could not hear. "I think what Sensei is trying to say is don't call him a Turtle"

Just then, Sensei Ningame pointed the cane at Shino and yelled at him to stop or he will get some of the pain too. Slowly Shino moved back to where he was while a sweat drop slowly moved down his face.

Sensei Ningama smirked. "Very well infidels, now are you ready for your first task?" Just then Sakura replied: "Um Sensei Ningama?" Sensei Ningama turned to face Sakura. "Yes? What is it girl? Spit it out."

"Well, I thought I saw some of the other squads do some introductions so I just thou…!" *WACK* "You think I give a damn about you people?" Sensei Ningama replied. "My job is to teach you squirts to excel and become ninja! We don't have time to play games and act like a family!"

"Now, I have to tell you that each of you are not ninja yet." Suddenly, all three of the student's eyes opened and Sakura stood up. "HOLD ON A SECOND! I THOUGHT WE ALL GRADUATED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE NOT NINJA YET?" *Wack* Sensei Ningama sat Sakura down and explained that in order to become ninja, they must first complete the task that he has to offer. Sakura puffed and stuck her tongue out to him while both Shino and Haruto waited to see what he has to offer them.

"If you succeed in this mission, I will grant you children the honor of being Genin and I will teach you. HOWEVER, if you don't, you will all be required to massage my shell everyday of this week!" Each of the squad members hesitated a bit after he had said that, and Shino gulped with fear.

As Haruto tried to control his frustration, he asked Sensei Ningama: "So, what is this request anyway?" then Sakura nodded and turned to the Sensei. "Yeah Sensei, what do you want us to do" she said in an annoyed kind of attitude.

"Your duty, if you would like to TRY to become Genin, is to beat me in a battle."

Immediately Haruto broke out in laughter. "HAHA so you mean to tell me that if I beat YOU in battle, I can become a Genin?!" *WACK* "Precisely" Sensei Ningama replied cunningly.

Sensei turned to face the village and admired it for a second as the sun had started falling. "Now, tomorrow is a big day. All of you have the ability to choose your destiny. Get some rest, and meet at the training grounds next to the three stumps tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of this.

The next day around lunch time each of the three members of squad nine were waiting together at the training grounds.

"So…" Haruto said as he turned to both Sakura and Shino, "What do you guys think of our new Sensei?" Sakura looked at Haruto and Shino then replied: "Well, if you ask me he's nothing more than a grumpy, old, stupid TURTLE!"

A little frightened, Haruto turned to Shino to hear what he had to say, but Shino simply shrugged and looked away. Haruto sighed and thought to himself: "Boy this is gonna be shit."

After a few minutes have passed, a cloud of smoke appeared and Ningama sensei emerged out of it. "Alright you lazy ass children, are you ready for your test?" The three looked at each other slowly, then each nodded their heads.

"Alright, now, let me set some ground rules. This is a no holds-back kind of fight. All forms of fighting are game including ninjustu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Also, ninja tools can be used as well. Any questions?"

All three of the squad members stood still and stuttered a little by the rules of the match, however, their ninja career was on the line and all three of them knew that if they did not pass this test, it would be back to the academy for them. Sakura, the most frightened by this, shivered a little at the thought of her first real battle.

"No questions? Very well…" Ningama Sensei jumped back to gain some distance from the three. "Alright, readyyyy…" As Sakura waited she started to panic internally. She looked at Shino, who was as calm as a fly, then looked at Haruto, who looked like he was itching to battle. Then, Sakura thought to herself, "I can't do this, this is so stupid! Why do we have to go through this!? What was the whole graduation thing for?!"

"GO!"

Immediately as Ningama Sensei had said this, Haruto threw a shuriken in his direction then started doing some hand signs. "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Shuriken!" Within a second that one shuriken had multiplied into ten and they were all hurling quickly at Ningama.

Ningama stood for a second. "Ah, pretty good technique, however... Ninja Art: Great Withdraw!" As Ningama had said this his arms, legs, and head had all hid inside his big shell and all the shuriken that were thrown ricocheted off his shell like they were nothing. "Damn" Haruto thought, "My attack had no effect on him!

Ningama peeped his head out. "Good try kid...now…" Ningama looked at all three of them then focused his stare on Haruto and stuck his head back in the shell. "Let's see how YOU can do! Ninja Art: Revolving Shell!" Suddenly, Ningama had started spinning and gained speed quickly looking like a top. As Ningama reached his max speed, he (the top like thing) dashed forward while retaining his speed and revolution. When the shell got close enough to Haruto, he quickly dodged the attack. However, Ningama's attack had continued and was now heading for Shino. As Shino was running out of time, he started to panic, due to the fact that he did not excel much in close range combat. Quickly Shino jumped to his right, however, it was too late and while he was able to jump, the top like Ningama state was too quick and nailed Shino's legs. Shino flew into the air for seconds then fell to the ground hard and shakily tried to get up.

"Shino!" Haruto exclaimed! While Haruto ran over to help Shino up, Sakura stood shaking with fear and thought. "Uh what do I do? His attack is impervious to ninja tools, and I wouldn't dare try to attack him head on. I…don't know wha…" Just then Sakura noticed the top spinning towards her and freaked! Within a second Ningama hit her full force and she flew in the air. When Ningama noticed this he stopped his rotation and popped out of his shell. A few seconds later Sakura hit the ground and laid there looking almost dead.

Slowly Ningama walked forward checking on Sakura. However, when he had reached the body it exploded into smoke and left in her place was a log! "Substitution!" Ningama exclaimed with a bit of surprise.

"Wasn't expecting that huh sensei?" Sakura said as she was on a tree behind Ningama. Ningama quickly turned behind to face Sakura, and as he was doing this noticed a kunai with a flash bomb attached to it hurling towards him from Sakura's direction. "Shit!" Right after Ningama had said this he was blinded by a huge explosion of light that lasted for a few seconds. To protect himself for the time being, Ningama hid himself inside his shell once again.

"Hehe, what's the use of all that if you can't hit me?" After almost a minute had gone by, Ningama felt something crawl inside of his shell, then another thing, and another. "What in the world?" Ningama thought. As Ningama opened his eyes he had noticed that his whole entire shell was crawling with insects, and they were eating at his chakra!

"Damn!" Ningama thought. As a few seconds went by Ningama was completely filled with bugs, then right afterwards: "Poof." Ningama had used a substitution just like Sakura, and the insects were now crawling all over a log.

Shino, who had controlled the bugs using ninjustu, called them off. One by one the insects went back to Shino and hid inside his coat.

While this was happening both Haruto and Sakura noticed the bugs crawling inside him and both got creeped out. Haruto had thought to himself: "What in the world? This guy controls insects!? Geez he's so creepy…butttt I guess he IS a part of my squad so I should try to appreciate his…uh…help." At the same time, Sakura who had almost puked, was still trying to comprehend the fact that her teammate has bugs that live inside of him.

Just then Ningama had appeared out of a bush. "Alright… I can't believe I'm saying this but…I am impressed." After Ningama had said this all three of the squad members smirked and Haruto replied: "And you're not too bad for a turtle!"

Ningama started to smile then walked towards them and stopped. "You all pass" A little confused, Haruto asked: "Wait…but we didn't win the battle? How did we pass?" After Haruto had said this Sakura thought to herself: "Uh who cares that we didn't beat him! We passed!"

"Come here you squirts." Ningama said. Quickly, the three of them gathered near Ningama. "I am impressed, and that says something. While you children were slow, cowardly, and mediocre, I see potential in this squad that I haven't seen in a while. Congratulations, you pass my test. And yes, you are all Genin and a part of my squad. Now, let's go squad nine. We've got a big day tomorrow!

As the sun had started to set, the four of them walked out of the training grounds, Shino, quiet yet having a somewhat grin, Sakura, cheering like an idiot and hugging Ningama (who was not pleased with it), and Haruto who… *WACK* "And that's for using the "T word" you punk!" Ningama said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of this.

Note: The past two chapters have been over squad nine and how there were able to become ninja. The following few chapters will be over squad eight and whether or not they are able to pass their test and become Genin. Also, this chapter will occur on the same day, the only difference is that we will be viewing it from a different squad's perspective.

When 4a.m. struck early the next morning Kiba woke up and yawned loudly. While most of the other Genin wake up much later, Kiba wakes up earlier so he has enough time to walk his dog Akamaru around the village at least once. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, both him and Akamaru raced out of the house and walked around the village.

Later…

*beep beep…beep beep…beep beep* went the alarm clock. A couple seconds later Mei, who was annoyed as hell by it, moved her hand back and forth around the clock till she could feel the stop button and turned the damn thing off.

"Ughhh" She said as she slowly got out of her bed. Asuma (her father) walked in, looked at her, and grinned. "Hehe rise and shine grumpy face." As Asuma had said this he took a good look at her, she had messy hair, drool running down her mouth, and a little bit of dark bagginess under her eyes. "Man you look like shit. Go take a shower and I'll have breakfast ready for you by the time you're done. Don't take too long, todays a big day!"

Mei slowly walked to the tub looking like a zombie. As she took her long shower she had almost fallen asleep, then woke up quickly and got out of the shower. "Shoot I don't want to be late today!" After finishing everything upstairs she hurried down to the kitchen where Asuma had pancakes and bacon ready for her (her favorite). "Gee thanks daddy!" she said as she quickly devoured her food, kissed Asuma on the cheek, got all of her stuff, and ran out the door.

As Mei had been rushing to the academy, Kiba (who was also on his way to the academy) noticed her and started running to meet up with her. "Hey, that's one of my team mates! Looks like a good time to say hi wouldn't you think Akamaru?" "Ruff!" Akamaru replied as they had reached Mei. "Hey Mei! It's me Kiba!" Mei slightly turned to both of them but kept on running. "Uh, hey Mei! I'm Kiba, we're team mates…"

After a few minutes Mei responded "Yeah cool, now quit distracting me and hurry up. We're going to be late if we don't make it to the academy soon." When Kiba heard this he thought to himself: "Geez, what's up with her?"

When the two reached the academy Kiba noticed Soma Soma sitting towards the back. "Hey Mei, why don't we go sit in the back with…" Just then Mei sat right in the front looking around waiting for her sensei completely ignoring Kiba. Kiba got a little ticked off then thought to himself: "Alright, I've tried being nice. Forget it, I'm going to go sit next to Soma. As Kiba walked passed Mei up the stairs, Akamaru jumped off of Kiba and started to lick Mei.

"Ha-ha, aww such a cute doggy!" Mei said. Kiba turned and was confused, then replied: "Yeah, he's mine and his names Akamaru." Mei was still ignoring Kiba and kept petting Akamaru. Kiba, being super pissed at this point, called for Akamaru and they both went over to sit next to Soma. When Kiba sat in the chair next to Soma he noticed he was reading a book called "Make-out Tactics".

"Uh, hey Soma, what's that you're reading?" After a few seconds Soma turned the page and did not answer. Kiba had noticed that Soma was blushing and a blood drop was running down his nose. "Uh, so like you ready to meet our new sensei?" For a few minutes Kiba waited for a response then got fed up and finally turned to Akamaru. "Alright boy looks like…?" Kiba stopped in confusion as Akamaru was nowhere to be found. "Akamaru?" Kiba quickly stood up and looked around to see if he could spot Akamaru. Just then Kiba spotted him, and saw that Akamaru was down in the front being tickled by Mei. Kiba slowly sat back down in his seat. "Traitor.", he thought. As time went by, a man with shades, dressed in all blue walked in. "Whoa, that man looks just like you Soma!" Soma closed his book then looked down at the man and his eyes glowed with admiration. "Of course you fool, that's my father."

Just then, the man reached in his pocket and grabbed a slip of paper to read off what it had said. "Squad eight." Immediately, Mei stood up and shouted: "My name is Mei and it is a pleasure to meet you sir. I am a part of your squad and am honored to learn the ways of the shinobi from you!" After that, Soma and Kiba also stood up and walked down to where Mei, Akamaru, and their sensei where. The man looked at all four of them, especially Soma, then said. "Alright you three, follow me."

The squad walked down the hall, out of the academy, then to a book store. As the squad entered the book store, their sensei seated all four of them and sat down afterwards. "Alright, my name is Ebisu and from this point on, I will be your sensei. Now, if some of you did not know, Soma here is my son." As Ebisu continued talking Mei scanned around the book store noticing there were a lot of purvey looking men in the building. Mei turned to look at one of the books and it read: "Make-out tactics".

"Um Ebisu Sensei…" Mei said, "Are you sure this is an appropriate place for us to discuss about ninja stuff?" Just then Ebisu turned to Mei and shouted: "Shush child! Do not question my ways!" After this, Mei thought to herself: "Greatttt, so our sensei is a perv just like his son. Why have I been put in a group full of losers? The only squad member on this team that I actually like is that kid's dog." After Ebisu had said this, Soma had shook his head left to right and Ebisu continued. "Nowww, I will introduce myself. My name is Ebisu. And, if you may not have known, I am one of the elite ninja of the leaf. I am so great, that even your grandfather, Mei, has entrusted me to guard your cousin (the thirds grandson) at all times and train him." While Ebisu had said this Mei rolled her eyes then thought to herself: "Oh, so this is the man that looks after my cousin? No wonder."

"Now, I know all of you would love to learn more about how great and awesome I am, but it is required that I learn a little about you, so, how about we start with…" Ebisu pointed to Soma who was looking at him with admiration. "You, son."

"Well, my name is Soma Soma, my favorite books are those pertaining to women…" As Soma said this Mei rolled her eyes again, and Kiba thought to himself: "Like father like son. Ugh, I don't know whose worse, Naruto or this guy." Then Soma continued. "Also…" Soma's cheeks started to blush then he said: "Inoooooooo." Mei looked at Soma as he was drooling over what he'd just said. "Ugh. You, are a creep."

"Alright…" Ebisu said, "You with the dog, your next!" Kiba looked at the others then said: "My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I love dogs, especially my best pal right here (Kiba started patting Akamaru), and I want to become a Strong leader some day in my family."

"Very well Kiba, now…" Ebisu pointed to Mei. "Your turn." Mei looked at Ebisu for a minute who, at first she admired, is now starting to despise "My name is Mei Sarutobi. I am the granddaughter of the Third hokage, and I will become the greatest kunoichi that has ever lived. I will not let THIS (by saying "THIS" she is referring to her squad whom she thought would be much more skilled and less perverted/childish) minor setback stop me from completing my goal."

After hearing this the other four all felt somewhat offended and Kiba yelled: "HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN HUH?!" Then Mei replied: "It means what it means weakling." Just then Ebisu stood up. "QUIET you fools. Now, tomorrow I want you all to meet at the training grounds after dinner. There, we will begin an exercise that will determine your fate as shinobi."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day right after dinner, both Kiba (with Akamaru), and Mei were standing at the training grounds next to a cliff Ebisu had told them to meet at. While Kiba was glaring at Mei a bit, Mei had been rubbing Akamaru's belly for a short while.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Kiba asked. Mei turned to him then replied. "Look, it's not like I hate you or anything, it's just that…I don't know. I don't mean to be mean, it's just that when I was thinking about my squad, I expected people a little more…mature than the ones I got stuck with. It's mainly Ebisu sensei and that dumb perv Soma Soma. It frustrates me so much because I want to live up to the Sarutobi name. Whenever any of my family sees me, all they think of me is some cute little kunoichi who's going to become a medical corp. Well, I want to show everyone that just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be a strong full-fledged ninja!"

Kiba looked at her with admiration. "So you said its mainly just Ebisu Sensei and Soma Soma, then why do you hate meeee? I mean I can understand that you hate them, heck… they annoy me too!" Mei rubbed Akamaru slowly, then looked to the sky. "I don't hate you, you just weren't what I was expecting when I envisioned my squad, that's all. Plus, I've been told that I'm a pretty grumpy person, so don't let it get to you. I'm just…weird that's all."

Just then Ebisu and Soma Soma came into vision and walked towards the two until they were all together.

"Alright squad eight." Ebisu said. "I have some news that all three of you don't know about." The three looked at Ebisu as he adjusted his glasses and continued. "When you were at the graduation ceremony, they told you that you had all become Genin…however…" A small, evil, smirk emerged on Ebisu's face, then he said: "The thing they didn't tell you, is that first, you must pass one of my tests." Once he said this, the three started to pay more attention to him. "If you pass, we will continue being squad eight, and you all will remain as Genin. HOWEVER…if you fail, you will all be sent back to the academy!" Immediately all four, including Akamaru, had been shocked and Mei replied: "WAIT! That's not fair! Why did we go through all that graduation crap anyway if we are just going to be tested again?!" Ebisu snapped his finger. "Quiet Mei!" Mei hushed but gave Ebisu a bit of a dirty look. Kiba, who was also not pleased by this, demanded an explanation right after, however, Ebisu shushed him just like he did to Mei and continued.

"Squad eight, quite acting like children and take this like NINJA!" Just then, Mei had had an epiphany and realized that if she wanted to be the best, she had to act like the best, and she thought to herself: "He's right, we're acting like children…in a real life situation, ninja always have to go through stuff like this. However, ninja don't wine and cry like we're doing now."

"Alright, now, your challenge is to beat me in a climbing contest." Ebisu turned to face the cliff in front of them. "If ONE of you, can beat me in a climbing race up that cliff, then you all pass. However, if I make it up the cliff first before all of you, then it's back to the academy!"

As Ebisu finished explaining all the rules, the three squad members looked at each other then looked back at Ebisu and nodded.  
>"Very well then…" Ebisu turned to the cliff. "All right, we are going to start now so readyyyyy…Go!" Quickly, Kiba ran up to the wall and started using his hands to grab onto the wall and start climbing. Right behind him, Soma also went up to the wall and tried climbing it. However, Ebisu walked up to the cliff then lifted one leg, then both, and started walking up the cliff. "What the heck?!" Kiba said as he was still trying to climb the wall. Kiba, who was only five feet into the cliff had just been passed by Ebisu who was laughing at him, and slowly walking up the cliff non-chalantly. By the time Ebisu was about 14th up the cliff he looked back at the squad. Kiba, who was now at about ten feet was struggling to continue climbing- and eventually fell back down to the ground, Soma Soma, who out of pure frustration and not caring enough had decided to give up and was reading Make-out Tactics, and Mei who was…*VOOM!* Just then Mei had ran up the cliff, passing Ebisu and leaving him in the dust.

"WHAT THE!" Ebisu yelled as he started to run himself and though: "Damn this girl has such good chakra control for just being a Genin!" Before he knew it however, Mei had already reached the top and won the challenge.

When the two had walked back down below the cliff together, Ebisu gathered the rest of the squad together. "Alright, Kiba, while you failed to beat me up the cliff, I admire your hard work and determination." Kiba smiled a bit as he was still huffing and puffing from all the climbing he was trying to do. "Soma Soma…I am disappointed in you. You were lazy and gave up too soon! However, you have a good taste in literature. And last but certainly not least, is you Mei. I am proud of you. You were able to take advantage of me when I least expected it…on top of that, your chakra control is superior to those of many other Genin." Mei looked at Ebisu and the others for a minute as she was taking in all the glory. "Now, I must congratulate all of you, as you have all passed my test and have all become Genin!" The four cheered and Soma Soma hugged Ebisu. "Now, Mei... because you have demonstrated outstanding work today, I am pleased to promote you to squad leader during all missions when I am not around." Mei stood for a second in happiness then thanked Ebisu.

Then, out of jealousy Kiba replied: "Hey wait a second! How come Mei gets to become leader? That's no fair!" Mei looked at Kiba then stuck her tongue out at him and Ebisu said: "Shush fool! Now, you will all report to the Leaf village gate tomorrow immediately! There you will receive your first mission as squad eight, you got that?!" The three looked at each other, smiled, then looked back at Ebisu and said at the same time: "Yes sir!"


	8. Chapter 8

Note: The last two chapters have been over squad eight and how they were able to become Genin. The next two chapters will cover over the same day, however in the perspective of squad ten and will show whether or not they become Genin.

As the morning arrived and the sun rose over Konoha, Sasuke woke up and yawned softly, got out of bed, got ready, and left.

When Sasuke arrived to the academy, he noticed he was the first one there (as usual). Sasuke walked down the room and sat in the front near the window, which is his usual spot. As Sasuke sat, he folded his arms and looked up to stare at the clock.

After about ten or so minutes, a few of the other students started to arrive. After about another ten minutes, just about everyone was in the building, including Sakura and Ino who were arguing with each other, and trying to flirt with Sasuke yet again.

Sasuke quickly scanned the room. He noticed Choji on the opposite end, who was stuffing his nasty face with chips (probably bbq Sasuke thought), then turned back up front to notice Ino who was still arguing with Sakura. By the time squad nine had been called, Sakura left and it was just Ino who was staring eagerly at Sasuke, and moments later sat right next to him. "Soooo Sasuke…how's it goingggg?"

Sasuke stared at Ino for a second then turned to face the front. Even though Sasuke did not answer Ino's question, she continued persistently in trying to have a conversation with him and flirt (Even though her efforts would be pointless as Sasuke never once said a word).

After a short while a man walked into the room and Sasuke analyzed him. The man was tall with black hair. He was pale and resembled that of a snake. "Could this be my sensei..?!" Sasuke thought.

The man looked at the rest of the students who were there and said: "Squad Ten…" Sasuke slowly stood up and Ino did the same right after. Choji on the other had kept on eating but listened carefully to what the man had to say. "Squad Ten follow me." As the man left the room, Sasuke and Ino followed him, and Choji waddled behind leaving a trail of chips behind him.

While they were walking Ino got closer to Sasuke and whispered in his ear: "Psst, Sasuke…Do you think this man is creepy at all? I mean, look at him! He looks like some sort of spooky villain!" Sasuke glanced at her while she said this then looked forward at the man and continued to analyze him as he thought to himself: "Ino's right, there is a kind of weird aroma to this man…but…that may just not be a bad thing…"

Finally, the squad had reached their destination, on top of the Leaf village wall. When they had got up there, Ino freaked and went to the railings to get a good look at the village outskirts. "IT'S BEAUTIFUL" she screamed. At the same time, Choji had sat on the floor and due to the fact that he had already finished his chips, grabbed another bag and started munching. Sasuke sighed as he looked at his "pathetic" group. The man called their attention and all three of them looked at him and paid close attention. "My name… is Orochimaru, and I will be you squad leader."

The three squad members looked at Orochimaru with interest then continued. "We will start with introductions. Please state your name, your jutsu specialty, your desire in life, and your elemental attribute." Ino looked at Orochimaru confused, then asked: "Orochimaru Sensei, what's elemental attribute?" Orochimaru looked at the three and asked if any of the other two knew what it was. Due to the fact that all three of them had no idea what he meant by that, Orochimaru decided that they would discuss it later and asked then for just their names, desires, and jutsu. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke with desire then said: "Alright, you will go first young Sasuke." Sasuke was confused as to how Orochimaru had already known his name, but continued anyway. "My name…is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke looked down to the ground then continued in a dark, vengeful manner. "My purpose in life…is to avenge those closest to me who have fallen..." Ino looked at Sasuke with a little fright, and Choji started to munch on his chips a little louder as the suspense started to build up. "And my jutsu specialty is, my clan's kekkei genkai, the sharingan."

Orochimaru licked his lips softly then moved on to Ino. "Well, my name is Inooooo, my desires in life are to be the owner of the greatest flower shop in the Leaf, and to marry the man of my dreams…" Just then Ino glanced at Sasuke, who was annoyed to the bone, then she continued. "And since I come from the Yamanaka clan, I am able to use mind jutsu's." Orochimaru's eyes widened a little then said: "Oh, mind jutsu's? That's quiet an interesting ability my dear." Ino displayed a fake smile to Orochimaru, and was creeped as fuck due to the way he talks and looks.

Orochimaru turned to Choji and thought to himself: "Tsk, I guess it's on to the plump one then…" Then he said: "Alright sir, it would be your turn." Choji took about a minute to finish his chips then burped. "Hmmm, my name is Choji. I like food. I desire food. My jutsu is food…" Just then Choji opened another bag and started to stuff his face.

Orochimaru walked up to Sasuke, put his hand on his shoulder (in which Sasuke got a little creeped out), and looked off into the distance. "Very well Sasuke…we will meet at midnight. There I will have a test for you…so don't be late." Ino and Choji stared at Orochimaru who was walking away, then Ino replied: "Hey Sensei!? What about us two?" Orochimaru stopped, then looked back at Ino and Choji. "Oh, I had almost forgotten about you two…um yes, if you would like to come too then you are both welcome to." Orochimaru disappeared while Ino's face had turned red with anger. "Forgot about us? The nerve of some people!" After that Ino turned to Sasuke and asked. "Wait…so did he say he wants us to meet at midnight? Isn't that a little…I don't know, weird?" Sasuke looked at the both of them, then at Ino. "We are ninja now, so start acting like one. If our leader says to meet at midnight, then I'm GOING to be there at midnight." Sasuke then walked away and vanished as well. Ino sighed. "Oh brother, wouldn't you know that I would get stuck with the creepiest instructor…" just then, Ino heard some crunching in the background then turned to Choji quickly. "AND WOULDN'T YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD GET STUCK WITH YOU?!"

Dear Readers,

I would really like to hear your input on how I am doing. This is my first story ever and I would like to get better at it over time. So please, feel free to send me reviews, questions, love letters, death threats, ANYTHING to help me get better at this. Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Around late evening, Sasuke had received a letter from Orochimaru telling him that they will be meeting at the training grounds. Sasuke threw the letter in the trash then left his house to take a walk around the village.

As he was walking, the sun had started to set on Konoha, and the whole village had a tint of reddish-orange all around it. Sasuke's stomach growled as he looked to the sky admiring the crows that were flying above him.

After about half an hour of walking the sun had set and Sasuke was still hungry. Just then he smelled something and followed the sent until he reached a store called: Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke shrugged a little as he thought to himself: "Eh, why not."

Sasuke slowly entered the store then looked at a man whom he presumed was the owner. "Hey old man, hit me up with whatever you think is good." The man frowned a little at Sasuke's disrespect, then fixed up some ramen for him and served Sasuke. Sasuke paid the man, then dug in.

By the time Sasuke had almost finished Naruto raced inside of the store and yelled: "HEY OLD MAN GUESS WHAT?! IM A NINJA!" Just then the shop keeper smiled and laughed, then brought up a bowl of ramen. "He-he, here ya go Naruto, it's on the house. You deserve it!" "Thanks Gramps!" Naruto said as he started to stuff his face.

Sasuke started to wipe his face and was about to leave hoping Naruto wouldn't see him. However, after Naruto had finished his ramen, he noticed someone very familiar sitting right next to him and slowly turned to face him. A small frown appeared on Naruto's face and he scooted forward glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto with an attitude, then backed away and said: "What's your problem loser?" Just then Naruto folded his arms and started to pout: "Sasukeeeee. You know what I don't get? What makes YOU so special? Why does Sakura like you so much HUH? I mean, I'm stronger than you, I'm cooler than you, and on top of that I'm…" Just then Sasuke had got up and walked out of the store completely ignoring Naruto.

Naruto started to get red with anger then ran out of the store to go follow him. "HEY SASUKE WAIT UP!" Sasuke stopped, then turned to Naruto. "What do you want?" he said as he looked at Naruto in an annoyed way. "Listen loser, I gotta be somewhere soon so I don't have time to stay here and listen to you babble all night." As soon as Sasuke had finished saying this he quickly turned around and left. "WHY YOU…!" Naruto exclaimed as he made a fist and yelled in anger.

Around five minutes before midnight, Sasuke had arrived at the training grounds. As he looked around he could not see anyone in sight so he sat down, leaned against one of the trees, and looked up to the bright full moon.

When midnight had struck, out of no-where Orochimaru appeared in front of Sasuke. "Hehe, I'm pleased to see you made it Sasuke…" Sasuke stood up and looked at Orochimaru. At the same time Orochimaru was looking at Sasuke. "Sasuke…you remind me so much of myself when I was but a young Genin." Sasuke kept looking at him, then said: "How did you know my name when we first met? You asked me to present myself yet you had already known that my name was Sasuke even before I said anything…" Orochimaru looked up at the big, white, full moon, then walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke…I know all about you…I know about your clan and I know all there is to know about you." Just then Sasuke backed up a little. "Wh-why do you know so much about me?" As Orochimaru noticed Sasuke backing up, he put out his hand and said: "Young Sasuke…I admire you…I am interested in you. My wish when I was a Genin was to be the most powerful ninja in the village, and to master all forms of jutsu…however, alas I am growing old and therefor I don't have enough time to fulfill my ambitions, but…" Orochimaru stuck out his hand more and looked at Sasuke with pride. "YOU can be my heir…you, the last of the Uchiha family, and the one who possesses the sharingan, can fulfill my ambitions. I know you because I admire you, and I want to see you succeed in everything that I was not able to do. Sasuke…please come with me and I will make you the greatest ninja ever…what say you?"

Sasuke hesitated a little as he looked to the ground, then looked up at Orochimaru. "So, you said you know EVERYTHING about me...Even…" Orochimaru smirked, then replied: "Yes…I know about your desires for revenge, and, I am willing to help you succeed in it, so long as you take my hand, and follow in my footsteps." Sasuke smirked then took Orochimaru's hand. "Alright…Orochimaru Sensei."

Just then Ino had appeared while she was dragging Choji along with her. "Orochimaru Sensei! Heyyy! We made it!" When Orochimaru saw the two, then sighed and faced them. "You two are late…I didn't expect much for that fool Choji, but why are you so late Ino? I expected you to be late, but not this late my dear." Ino let go of Choji who fell on the floor, then when she caught her breath replied: "I'm sorry Orochimaru Sensei…I had to drag along Choji, which slowed me down."

Orochimaru gathered the three around him then said. "Alright, first things first. Ino….if Choji doesn't come, then leave him be. His actions are not your responsibility. Second, Choji, if I don't see you shape up by tomorrow, I will have no choice but to feed you to my snake. I'm sure Manda wouldn't mind having a juicy treat such as yourself." Choji gulped with fear then stood up and started to pay more attention. "And lastly…It's a shame really, but before we begin any of our missions as a squad you must first pass a simple test of mine. I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but the reality is that none of you…not even YOU Sasuke, are Genin."

As Orochimaru finished saying this, the three were shocked, and Sasuke yelled: "Wait? What? What's that supposed to mean?!" and Ino also responded: "Hey what's the meaning of this?! Don't tell me I'm not a Genin! I demand an explanation!" After the two finally calmed down, Orochimaru replied: "Ah, young Sasuke…I have no doubt you'll be able to pass so please, don't threat. Ino my dear…try your best and you will be okay. And Choji…" Orochimaru turned to Choji, then sighed. "Alright Squad Ten, listen carefully…your challenge, will be to fight in a one on one battle against the opponents that I will present to you in a moment. Besides defeating one opponent, there are no rules. So…any questions?"

"Very well." Orochimaru jumped back, leaving some space between him and the three, then formed some hand signs. "Hidden Jutsu: Ultimate Reflection!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Hidden Jutsu: Ultimate Reflection!" Right after Orochimaru had said this, a giant cloud of smoke appeared in front of Orochimaru, and out of it three figures appeared. As the smoke had cleared, the three Genin looked at what appeared to be them. Sasuke thought to himself: "Are these just clones?"

"Alright you three, the battle will begin…are you ready?" Ino looked at Choji who was shivering with fear, then looked at Sasuke who seemed to be analyzing the opponents. "Alright…BEGIN!"

"Hmm…" Sasuke thought, "If these are just clones, then all I have to do is hit my opponent once, and he'll disappear." Within a flash, Sasuke had grabbed a kunai knife and threw it at the fake Sasuke who jumped out of the way to dodge it and was now running towards the real Sasuke.

Meanwhile, both Choji's had taken out a bag of potato chips and were eating them, watching the Sasuke's duke it out. Orochimaru looked at them…*face palm*.

Orochimaru then turned to the Ino's who were at a standoff, then the real Ino thought to herself… "Alright, even if I use the mind transfer jutsu, since I'm fighting a clone, the attack should have no effect on me… alright!" Ino quickly brought up her hands and made a hand sign. "Mind Transformation Jutsu!"

Immediately, both Ino's fell to the ground, then the fake one stood up, grabbed a kunai knife, and stuck it right in her gut! After a few short seconds, the clone did not disappear, and blood started to come out of the real Ino's body. "What the…?" Ino thought as she immediately dispelled the jutsu and moaned in pain.

Sasuke, who was in a dead lock with his clone, turned to Ino in surprise and thought: "So…these aren't ordinary clones. Alright then, I guess I have no choice…Sharingan!" Immediately, Sasuke's eyes became red, and Orochimaru watched in excitement. "So…Orochimaru Sensei was able to use a jutsu that creates clones. However…" He looked to both Ino's who were slowly getting back up, then to his own clone. "…unlike regular clones, these ones are able to withstand just about as much damage as the real deal. Meaning, while our opponents are clones, it's as if they're not, and we are fighting actual people." After Sasuke had figure this out, he jumped back to gain some distance from his clone, then said: "Alright, Ill blast you away!" Quickly, Sasuke made some hand signs then said: "Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu!" Orochimaru stood up with surprise as he thought to himself: "Such power at such a young age! He indeed does have the abilities! Oh Sasuke, YOU WILL BE my star pupil!" As a huge ball of fire blasted away the clone, Sasuke huffed a little, then smirked.

However, little did Sasuke know, the clone had evaded most of his attack, and appeared right behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned quickly in surprise but was too late, got kicked in the face, and tumbled back to the ground.

As the clone walked forward, he looked down at the real Sasuke with pity, then said: "Hehe, is that all you got Sasuke? How do you expect to exact revenge if you can't even beat a poorly made clone of yourself? Out of nowhere the real Sasuke had burst into smoke, and in his place was a log. The clone's eyes widened then thought to himself: "Substitution!" as he started to look around for the real Sasuke. "Left…no. Right…no. Behind…" The clone looked behind himself. "No…Up!" Just then the clone looked up and got nailed in the face by a kunai knife which was thrown from above a tree by the real Sasuke. Slowly, the clone fell to the ground and presumably died, and Sasuke came down from the tree.

Orochimaru walked over to the three. He looked at the clone of Sasuke then dispelled that one. Next, he looked at the clone of Ino, who was still in good shape, but bleeding a little, and dispelled that one. Finally, he turned to the Choji clone who was eating chips, and threw a shuriken at its head, then dispelled it.

As he treated Ino's wounds, he gathered the other two close, then said: "Sasuke, because of your hard work and special abilities, I am making you a Genin. "Sasuke smirked and folded his arms." Ino and Choji… Since Sasuke needs two other members to officially be considered a squad, I am passing you two. Ino pouted then screamed: "YOU ASSHOLE!" Orochimaru looked at Ino. "Quiet my dear or I'll leave you out here for the wolves. Ino's face became cold and she gulped with fear. "Um Ha-ha, I meant your so kind to let me and Choji pass. Thank you so much Sensei!"

"Very well, you are healed." As Orochimaru had finished, he dropped Ino on the ground and looked at Sasuke. "Alright, our first mission will be tomorrow, meet at the village gate…and…" Orochimaru turned to Ino. "Don't be late." Ino replied in a sort of scared manner: "Uh ha-ha yes of course Orochimaru Sensei!" Then Orochimaru turned to Choji and said: "Oh, and one more thing…no chips will be allowed on this trip!" Choji looked at Orochimaru as his eyes widened then he fell to the ground and looked up as he screamed: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	11. Chapter 11

As dawn came upon Konoha, Hinata was awakened by her father. "Its morning Hinata, you don't want to be late for your first mission now do you? I received a letter this morning from your Sensei. Apparently you will need a bag, as it may be a long trip."

Hinata got up happily then thought to herself: "Oh yeah, I get to see Naruto again…" After Hinata got ready, she packed her bag, then went downstairs to eat breakfast where her older brother, Neji, had already finished eating his food. "Um…good morning Neji." Neji looked at Hinata for a second, then said: "Good morning lady Hinata. Are you ready for your first mission?" Hinata smiled and nodded her head. After breakfast, Hinata grabbed all her stuff, said bye to her family, and then left for the training grounds.

Around early noon Naruto woke up and looked at the clock. "OH SHOOT IM GONNA BE LATE!" Quickly, he ate a small brunch, packed his bag, and ran out the door. By the time Naruto reached the training grounds, his squad had already left. A man with white hair and a mask was standing next to the memorial stone, so Naruto ran over to him and asked: "Excuse me Sir, have you seen a group of about three people? Um it was led by Jiraya Sensei? Do you know him?" The man looked down at Naruto then replied: "Ah yes, I believe I overheard them saying that they were heading towards the village gates, but that was a while ago, so you better…" Before the man could even finish, Naruto had started running for the village gate. Before Naruto was out of site, he turned to the man and waved saying "Thank you!" The man stared at Naruto as he was getting further and further away. "Man, what a strange kid…"

When Naruto got to the village gates, he could not see his squad anywhere. Just then, however, Naruto looked off into the distance and noticed a group of three that where walking away from the village (Already passed the gates). Naruto's face gleamed with relief, and he started to run towards the three yelling: "HEY GUYS! WAIT UP, IT'S ME NARUTO!"

When Naruto finally caught up to the three, Jiraya stopped and looked back at Naruto. "Lesson one kid, always be on time to your missions or we'll leave you behind." Naruto's face got a little red with embarrassment. "Uh ha-ha yeah, sorry about that Sensei." Shikamaru looked at Naruto and thought to himself: "Damn and I thought we had finally got rid of him…what a drag."

While the three walked on and on, the sun had started to feel hotter. "So…" Jiraya said, "I think now would be a good time to tell you guys what we are going to be doing." As the squad continued walking, Jiraya pulled out a scroll that had a "D" engraved on it, and opened it up to read what it had to say.

"For this mission, we will be heading towards the border of the land of fire near the Tenzu River. When we are at that point we will come to a village known as "Keepers Village". There, we will pick up the pet of the daimyo of the land of sweets and transport him back to his daimyo. Any questions?"

"Naruto turned to Jiraya quickly and exclaimed: "WAIT, so our mission is to transport some guys pet? THAT'S SO LAME!" Immediately Naruto was pimp slapped in the face by Jiraya as he replied: "Quiet you fool! You are all Genin; therefore, you will all start off with D-rank missions just like all Genin do…especially YOU Naruto! You got that?" Naruto rubbed his head to make it feel better, and then replied in a soft, gloomy, tone: "Yes senseiiii."

After this, Shikamaru turned to Jiraya then asked: "Sensei, you think we're going to come across any enemy ninja or anything like that on this mission?" Jiraya laughed then replied: "Heck no! If we're lucky, we may get some bandits, but that's going to be about it kid." Shikamaru looked at Jiraya as his eyebrow twitched and thought to himself: "If we're lucky? Is this guy crazy? If we're lucky, we WONT encounter any problems on this mission."

After hours of walking, and Naruto complaining, the squad had finally gotten close to their destination. When the squad had reached the top of the last hill, they all stopped to admire the beautiful view. "Alright!" Jiraya exclaimed as he pointed to a village which was just a few minutes away. "Since it's about dinner time and we haven't taken any sort of brakes or anything, we will stop here and eat. Once I figure out a few things, we'll get the animal and set out for the Land of Sweets."

While the squad had started to get settled down, Jiraya left to the village early to go "run some errands," and left Shikamaru in charge.

A few minutes after Jiraya had left, Shikamaru walked down to the softest pile of grass he could find, and laid on his back looking up and admiring the clouds. Naruto, who had brought solely microwave Ramen as a food, was starting to regret not bringing anything else because there was no microwave in sight. As Naruto's stomach grumbles, Shikamaru turned to him and said: "You idiot. What did you expect? That there would be microwaves just lying around whenever you needed one?" Naruto turned quickly to Shikamaru and said in frustration: "HEY it's not…I thought…I…at least I brought food! You're the one who didn't even bring anything!" Shikamaru replied: "I brought stuff; I'm just not hungry right now. You, on the other hand, are just dumb." Then Naruto exclaimed: "WHY YOU!"

Listening to both of them argue, Hinata turned to Naruto with a rice patty in her hand. "Um…hey Naruto, if you want… um… you can have some of my food…" Naruto looked at Hinata, the said: "Wow really Hinata? You sure? You mean...you wouldn't mind?" As Hinata nodded her head up and down shyly, Naruto grabbed the rice patty, thanked her, and quickly ate it with pleasure. "Thanks Hinata! You're the best!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged her. Immediately Hinata's face get red.

After about half an hour, Jiraya arrived with a man holding some photography equipment. "Alright squad seven! We're going to get our picture taken so everyone crunch together and get friendly!"

"You got to be kidding" Shikamaru said as Naruto pulled him over and the three got together. Jiraya huddled with the three then waved at the camera man. "Alright," the cameraman said, "Three…two…one…" *SNAP*


	12. Chapter 12

As the cameraman left, Jiraya told the three that once the mission was over, he would get copies of the picture and send each of them it by mail.

After the squad had packed up their stuff, they headed down-hill towards Keepers Village. Naruto turned to Jiraya then asked: "Hey Sensei, you know what kind of animal we're going to be transporting? I hope it's like a wolf or a tiger!" Hinata turned to Jiraya then said softly: "Oh yes…It would be nice if it were a bunny or something like that…" then Naruto said: "Hey Shikamaru, what would you like it to be?" Shikamaru looked at the three, then thought to himself: "Man, what a bunch of children." Shikamaru shrugged and sighed, then said: "I really don't care, something easy to work with that won't bother me." As the three had continued talking over which animal it might be, Jiraya thought to himself: "He-he, tigers? Bunnies? Pff, I hope when the client said "Animal", he meant something more along the lines of a sexy animal of a women." As Jiraya's nose started to bleed, the squad had arrived to the village and went over to a building called: "Popo's animal shelter."

Jiraya turned to the three. "Alright you three, wait here while I go get the animal, okay?" The three nodded and Jiraya went inside the building. As the three waited, Shikamaru noticed a man a ways away who was staring at them. The man was tall, lean, and wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. Shikamaru thought to himself: "Gee, what's that guy's problem." Shikamaru felt something in his eye, and blinked. Within a second when he opened his eyes, the man was gone and Shikamaru wiped his eyes in confusion as he thought: "What the heck? Am I seeing things or what?"

Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru you okay?" Shikamaru stuttered for a minute, then relaxed and turned to Naruto: "Yeah, I'm fine."

As the three continued waiting Hinata looked at Naruto and decided to try to be a little brave: "So uh…Naruto I was wondering…" Unfortunately for Hinata, Naruto could not hear her due to the fact that she wasn't speaking very loud, and Naruto exclaimed: "OKAY, that's it. Sensei is taking way too long! I'm going inside to go see what's holding him up!" As Naruto ran inside the building Shikamaru lifted his hand and said: "Wait Naruto! He…aw forget it!" Both Shikamaru and Hinata walked in the building right behind Naruto.

When the squad reached the front counter they noticed Jiraya, who was flirting with the cashier. "What the?" Jiraya looked at the three then told them to go back outside. However, Shikamaru had other plans and grabbed Jiraya by his ear and started to drag him outside while Jiraya had been complaining to Shikamaru: "AW come onnn, one more minute, I just need one more minute!" Hinata, who had noticed that Jiraya had not gotten the animal yet, went up to the counter and asked the lady for the animal they were looking for. The lady smiled and nodded, then went to the back to get the animal.

When the lady came back, she had a llama attached to a leash and gave it to Hinata: "There ya go! Be careful with this one, she tends to be a little on the rude side if you know what I mean." Hinata thanked the lady while Naruto stared at the llama with a grim, disappointed face. "THIS…is the animal? A LLAMA? HOW LAME!" Just then the llama spat on Naruto's face and Naruto exclaimed: "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Hinata stopped Naruto and said: "Naruto…I um know that she's not what we were expecting but…it is our mission to protect her." Naruto pouted. "Yeahhhh, I guess you're right. Stupid animal."

Shikamaru, who had been watching over Jiraya, peeped his head into the building and said: "Hey you two love birds, can we get a move on? It's almost dark and we have to bring that…" Shikamaru noticed the llama then sighed and continued: "…that…thing…to its Daimyo no later than tomorrow morning." Hinata got red with embarrassment, then Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the store saying: "Yeah, come on Hinata, and bring that THING with you too."

Within a few minutes, after Jiraya had said bye to all the women, the squad had left the village, with Hinata walking the llama. As the squad walked, they each told stories of their lives, shared laughs (even at some points, Shikamaru), and got spat on by the llama (mainly Naruto, who had already tried to beat the thing up several times).

As the sun had set and night was upon them, Jiraya stopped the squad and said: "Alright squad seven, I know we are in the middle of the forest right now, but we need some rest, so I say we set up camp here. Hinata, you're on tent duty, Shikamaru, make us a fire, and Naruto, watch over the llama." As the squad had fulfilled all of their tasks, they all huddled up together next to the fire (Naruto tied the llama to a tree) and ate some sweets. Within half an hour Hinata had fallen asleep. "Shikamaru…" Jiraya said as Shikamaru turned to him. "Do you mind watching over the fire while Naruto and I are gone?" Shikamaru nodded as he yawned and Naruto looked over at Jiraya and said: "Wait? Where are we going sensei?" Jiraya stood up and helped Naruto up as he said: "You'll see kid, now follow me."

After a few minutes of just walking farther into the forest, the two got to an area where there was a clearing with a small pond in the middle of it. The moon had lighten up the area and fireflies were all over the place. Jiraya turned to Naruto then said: "Listen…Naruto. I've brought you out here to train." Naruto looked up at Jiraya. "I've seen your academy scores. I know you're not the best student, heck, you failed and failed never succeeding…you are a failure. Naruto stared at Jiraya, then looked down with a bit of embarrassment. "But…still…you have such a strong will. You say you want to be Hokage, and you always show great determination. You remind me of me when I was younger."

Jiraya lifted his finger and a firefly landed on it as he continued: "I see greatness in you Naruto…but, for that you need to work hard, and never give up. I know you're past…and I know it's not easy being who you are…" Naruto's eyes widened with surprise and became a little moist as Jiraya continued "I brought you out here tonight to train all night…so…" Naruto looked at Jiraya with wide, ambitious eyes. "Naruto...will you take the opportunity and fight for what you want to become? Or no?" Naruto looked up at Jiraya and he made a fist. Quickly he thrust his fist up and made it into a thumbs up as a tear came down from his eye and he nodded and said: "Yeah, let's get working sensei." As he had said this the firefly few off of Jiraya's finger and the two began.

Jiraya trained Naruto all night. Throughout the night, they worked on chakra control, ninja tool accuracy, substitution, and Naruto was even able to walk on water by dawn. When dawn had arrived, and Naruto slowly, and shakily walked on water, Jiraya brought him back on land as he wanted to teach Naruto one more thing.

"Alright Naruto, this whole night we've amped up all of your basic techniques. Now, I think it's time that I teach you a new ninjustu." Naruto, who looked like shit at this point, jumped up and his eyes widened. "Wait? Really? No kidding?" Jiraya stood up and nodded. "Alright Naruto, the jutsu I'm about to teach you is a summoning technique.

After about half an hour of showing Naruto the hand signs and how to perform the jutsu correctly, Jiraya said, "Alright Naruto, now…you think you're ready?" Naruto nodded as he bit his finger to get blood, started to perform the hand signs, touched the ground, and then said: "Summoning Jutsu!" Immediately a cloud of smoke had appeared near Naruto and Naruto waited in content to see what he had summoned. Once the smoke had cleared, Naruto's eyes had widened and he exclaimed: "WHAT THE HECK!?"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of this.

As the smoke had cleared, Naruto looked down and noticed a small tadpole squirming around on the ground. "A TADPOLE?! Uh sensei…I think I messed up…" Jiraya laughed and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. No ya little idiot you did it right, that's your summon." Naruto kneeled down and poked the squishy thing. "Uh…this is lame." Jiraya laughed again and kneeled down with him. "His name is Gamakichi. I know he doesn't look like much right now, but he'll grow real fast." Jiraya grabbed the Tadpole and stood up with Naruto. Jiraya tickled the Tadpole then laid it on Naruto's hand who was kind of grossed out. "Naruto…" Naruto looked up at Jiraya. "I want you to take care of Gamakichi for the rest of the mission…as part of your training, so you can get to know him." Naruto gulped then looked down at the slimy critter. "Uhhh, ehh okay…I guess if it's for my training!" As the two started to walk back to camp, Naruto placed the thing on his shoulder and looked at it: "Well…if I look over the whole slimy yucky part, you're actually kind of cute Ha-ha."

As the sun had started to rise and frost had covered the grass, Naruto, Gamakichi, and Jiraya arrived back at camp and found Shikamaru turning out the fire, and Hinata taking down the tents. "Good job squad seven." Jiraya said as he started packing everything up.

As the squad was getting ready to leave, Naruto sat on a log and placed the tadpole in front of him so they faced each other. "Sooo Gamakichi huh? Seems like a pretty weird name…" The Tadpole stared at Naruto and Naruto stared at it.

"Oh, hey Naruto" Jiraya said, "Don't stand to close to your new friend, since he's just a little one he has a tendency to…!" "AHHH!" Naruto exclaimed. Jiraya turned over to look at Naruto whose face was covered in puke.

"Ughhh! Stupid tadpole!" Naruto said as he turned his face and… *SPIT* "UGH!" Naruto said as the Llama stared at him and his face had now been covered in both tadpole puke and llama spit. The llama started to laugh at Naruto while Naruto just stood there and pouted.

When the squad was ready, Naruto grabbed the llama by the leash, put Gamakichi on his shoulder, and followed the rest of the squad.

As they walked Hinata handed Naruto a tissue to wipe his face. "Oh ha-ha for me?" Naruto said in a stupid tone as Hinata shook her head up and down with pleasure. "Ha-ha thanks Hinata, you're the best!" Naruto patted Hinata on the back as he cleaned his face while Hinata got a little red and smiled at Naruto. "Uhmm uh thank you Naruto, you are the best too!" Naruto was flattered and talked a little more to Hinata who was enjoying getting to know Naruto more and more.

Within lunch time, the squad had entered the land of sweets and had just arrived at Mountain pass village. Jiraya stopped and looked at the three. "Alright squad seven, I'm going to go and...Uh…do some research. You three go find something to eat and meet back here in an hour. I've heard that Mountain pass village is only about an hour away from where the Daimyo lives. Once we are done here, we'll transport that Llama to the Daimyo, and be done with this mission alright?!"

Meanwhile, while the others had not noticed, two men inside one of the shops had overheard what the squad was talking about. The men looked at each other and one of them whispered: "Hey, did you hear? That animal belongs to the Daimyo!" The other who was somewhat retarded answered back: "Ya! I heard. He must be special Llama! Speciallllll Llamaaaa" The first man slapped the second and whispered: "QUIET you fool! You don't want them to hear us! Now, I say we go round up the gang and capture that thing to hold it for ransom…lets go."

Meanwhile…

After Jiraya had left, Shikamaru looked around then pointed with boredom to a store with a giant fake boar on it. "Hey guys, how bout that place?" Both Hinata and Naruto nodded as they walked to the building. Shikamaru entered, following Hinata, then Naruto. However, before entering Naruto tied the Llama up to a post outside then entered with the others.

When the three got in, Hinata first sat, then Shikamaru on the other end, then Naruto sat next to Hinata and smiled. The three ordered their food then waited eagerly. "So…" Shikamaru said, "I wonder what Jiraya's "research" could be…" Hinata shrugged then insinuated that it may be something very important. Shikamaru chuckled a little then said: "I doubt that fool does anything important." Naruto fought in Jiraya's defense and the two argued for a little while. Within a few seconds, Jiraya walked in with a lady on his shoulders and kiss marks all over his face. "WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed as Shikamaru folded his arms and smirked. "Yup, exactly what I expected." Jiraya spotted the squad, laid the lady on the ground, then went over and sat next to Shikamaru. "Sorry I'm a bit late, some rough research in this town!" Shikamaru pulled Jiraya by the ear as Jiraya pleaded him to let go. "You fool!" Shikamaru said.

After they had gotten their food, they started eating. Shikamaru finished his food then sighed. "Ugh, this is such a drag. I wish I was home, laying down watching the clouds, or playing a good game of shogi." Jiraya turned to Shikamaru in content. "Hehe, you play shogi?" Shikamaru looked at Jiraya as he was nodding. "Well my friend, you're looking at the leaf village king of shogi!" Shikamaru looked at Jiraya as if he didn't believe him, then Jiraya pulled out of his pocket a medal that had engraved on it: Leaf Village Shogi Champion." Shikamaru exclaimed: "Ha-ha no way! YOU are a shogi champ?" Jiraya nodded in pleasure. "Yup, and NO ONE, can beat me." Shikamaru grinned in excitement then said: "Ha-ha, I'll have to play you sometime old man, we will see about that."

The two continued talking as Naruto and Hinata started to finish their food, then Hinata glanced over at Naruto. Naruto, who had noticed, glanced back and said: "Hey Hinata, you need something?" Hinata's face got red as she said: "Oh no, uh I was just going to ask how your food tastes." Naruto smiled at her then replied: "Oh ha-ha, well it actually tastes really great! It's definitely not as good as Ichiraku ramen back at the village. Hey, have you ever been there before?" Hinata swayed her head slowly back and forth as she said she had always wanted to, but never got the chance. Naruto pointed at her then at himself and replied: "Ha-ha, well maybe sometime after this mission, I can take you over there and you can try some?!" Hinata smiled in shyness and excitement as she thought to herself: "Wait…does he mean…like a date?" As Hinata kept on thinking, Naruto snapped his finger trying to get her attention. "So, how about it Hinata? You in?" Hinata quickly got back to her senses and smile pleasingly. "Oh yes, I would like that very much!"

When the three had got done with their food, they paid, then left the building. When they got out, Naruto exclaimed: "What? Where did the Llama go?!"


End file.
